


Green Carnations

by saccharinescorpio



Series: Amino Requests! [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Jake is soft in this one, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haven't posted in two months oops-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinescorpio/pseuds/saccharinescorpio
Summary: Jake Park woke up in a better mood than usual.Natural light flooded the upstairs loft through the small window, having him stir to his boyfriend’s light snoring and a heavy arm thrown across his chest.





	Green Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> This is from April and the longer I look at it the more I dislike it, but I hope you guys enjoy it though. I also apologize I haven't posted anything in two and a half months, I have stuff I just haven't found the time to post.  
Prompt comes from [here](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/170858730029/person-b-isnt-a-very-affectionate-person-while) and [here's](https://www.yummly.com/recipe/Vegetable-Omelet-1881587#directions) the omelette Jake makes.  
The fic doesn't mention green carnations at all but in the late Victorian era, the flower represented gay love and homosexual men so fun fact I guess?  
Anyways please enjoy!

Jake Park woke up in a better mood than usual.

Natural light flooded the upstairs loft through the small window, having him stir to his boyfriend’s light snoring and a heavy arm thrown across his chest.

Slowly rising the arm slid down to land in his lap which he picked up by Dwight’s wrist and placed gently by his side before climbing down the ladder. Once both feet were on the ground Jake stretched to crack his spine, a series of pops loud in the otherwise silent cabin.

He stepped outside and immediately went into the root cellar. The makeshift basement was cool, every shelf stocked with either jars or lined with various produce. Between two gourds sat a plastic bag Dwight brought over last night that Jake was thankful for.

_He couldn’t remember the last time he had bacon._

Jake grabbed it along with a large red pepper, a small onion, and left immediately after.

Back in the cabin, he got right to work. Setting everything on the counter space next to his wood heater Jake ripped into the bag without bothering to untie the knot at the top. After pulling out three skillets and two plates he drizzled olive oil into two of the pans, leaving the liquid to heat up.

Reaching into one of the drawers he took out one of the few knives he owned and began cutting the vegetables.

Dwight Fairfield woke to the smell of eggs and the sound of quiet sizzling. 

He sat up with a wave of grogginess searching blindly for his thick glasses. Swaying slightly when he found them Dwight rubbed at his eyes before putting them on, clambering down the steps in a daze. 

He blearily made eye contact with Jake’s back, taking a moment to stumble forward.

Jake instantly tensed as Dwight latched himself to his boyfriend; arms wrapped tightly around the other’s torso. A good morning was murmured into the back of his neck.

He stood stock-still until a particularly loud crackle sounded from the skillet, reminding him to flip the bacon. Jake tried not to move too much as Dwight clung to him.

“Morning. How’d you sleep?”

A yawn was followed by an actual response.

“G-good. Breakfast smells really de-delicious.” Dwight kissed the back of Jake’s neck before squeezing him tighter.

He almost dropped the spatula at that one. “Go sit down and I’ll bring your plate over.”

Dwight walked tiredly to the built-in table set up underneath the loft and pillowed his head in his arms as he waited.

Food came shortly after, Jake carrying two plates stacked high with bacon, omelettes, and toast along with eating utensils. Setting down the other’s breakfast Jake took his seat after, handing Dwight his fork and knife.

“Tell me what you think.”

He straightened up, taking the fork in hand to break off a small piece of omelette to try. As soon as it hit his tongue he moaned in satisfaction.

“Mmh, Jake this t-tastes g-great.” After swallowing Dwight leaned over, kissing the other on a tan cheek.

Jake fought off a rosy blush. “Just eat before it gets cold.” Dwight gave his boyfriend a mirthful grin and happily began eating his food.

Jake gave his own gleeful smile behind a hand when he wasn’t looking.

Today was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
